The Aura Huntsman
by AuraGuardianRyan
Summary: Life isn't easy being an Aura Guardian especially when it comes to dealing with Team Galactic, but what happens if when this Aura Guardian follows Cyrus through the portal to his "new" universe? Join Ryan Ketchum as he tries to make it through Four years of Beacon Academy and get back home
1. The Guardian's Fall

**My first Fanfic so I Hope you enjoy Chapter 1**

**[I own nothing in this story expect my O.C.]**

**REVISED: 1/16**

* * *

><p>The bright amber sunlight shone onto the face of a lightly tanned teenager whose head lay on a small rock. The teen, who was a little over seventeen years old, had his face adorned with a scar going from under his left nostril to the center of his bottom lip, leaving a gap of smooth skin in the thin stubbly beard that grew in his face. His charcoal black shoulder length hair lay freely over the right side of his face. As the light intensified a low groan began to emanate from the teen's throat as he tried escape the solar nuisance. As the teen began to get comfortable after escaping the light, a shadow cast over him and stated.<p>

"Are ready, Master Ryan?" It stated as the shadow started to enter the light. Turning to the voice, the now named Ryan, sees a blue jackal humanoid hybrid standing before him. The creature stood at a height of 3'11" with its fur consisting of blue and black with a cream colored torso. There was a spikes protruding from both of the jackal's paws as well as the center of its chest. The creature's head has four appendages on the back of it dropping down like dreadlocks. Standing up straight, its red eyes seemed to be staring at Ryan with an interested gaze.

"In a minute Lucario, let me rest a little longer." Ryan responded turning his back to Lucario. Sighing at his master's response Lucario extended his paws and created a glowing bone staff. With one swing he smacked Ryan out of his "bed" and crashing onto the floor with a loud thud. As he rose Ryan glared daggers at his pokemon.

"Was that necessary?" he asked dusting himself off, anger evident in his voice.

"Would you have risen had I not?" Lucario ask while doing an action that resembled raising an eyebrow.

"Touché." Ryan grumbles as he started to stretch and head towards his brown satchel to get changed for the task at hand. Out of the satchel he pulled out a black zip-up leather jacket, a black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black pants. The leather jacket had a dark blue colored hood and a dirty-gold coloring on the zipper. The hood was oversized causing it to cover his eyes whenever he put it on. The shirt had a dark blue circle on the bottom right edge. Inside the circle was the design of a black gem that was looked to be emitting light. His pants were damaged and had slash marks going from his thighs to his knees and kept sealed by strands of fabric along the slashes. His feet bore a pair of black sneakers with a dark blue ball on each of them.

"Master the Galactic's are preparing to call forth Palkia." Lucario said as Ryan finished changing

"Then let's hurry and give my cousin and his friends the time that they need to get here."

"Are you sure the Ashton and his friends will make it here on time?" Lucario asked with worry.

Ash Ketchum was a Ryan's cousin and the closest thing to a little brother that he had. **(Ash begin four years younger than him.)** Growing up Ryan lived with his Aunt Delilah and Ash till he was ten and started his journey. When he asked why he was raised by his aunt Delilah told him that his father had made some enemies on his journey that threatened his family so he was sent to live there in secret. Currently Ash was traveling with his longtime friend and "older brother" figure, Brock Harrison the ex-gym leader of the Pewter City gym in the Kanto region and Dawn Berlitz an up and coming coordinator from the Sinnoh region. Brock wants to become a pokemon breeder put had to take care of his siblings. After being defeated by Ash, Brock when out on his journey with Ash and has be with him through three region since Ash started his journey. Dawn has wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps become a top coordinator ever since she could remember, because of this the moment she turned ten she set off on her pokemon journey and meet Ash along the way.

"Yeah, they'll make it but we need to buy them some time, Lucario."

"You shouldn't have let him talk you into letting him or his friends get involved this is they are still young and this is dangerous even for an Aura Guardian such as yourself." Lucario says annoyance riddling his voice.

Despite being only seventeen years old, Ryan was already one of the youngest Aura Guardians to serve Lady Ilene. His training started when he left for his journey and was meet at Professor Oak's lab by a man he had only seen in pictures that his aunt showed him, Riley Ketchum, his father. After a brief explanation of who it was that Riley pissed off, Ryan agreed to be train and receiving a Riolu from him. Ryan agreed to be an Aura Guardian to protect Kanto from any one that threatened its peace. Since then he has help in the stopping of Team Rocket's advances in Kanto, alongside Ash and Brock, despite his own complaints to his cousin to try his best to stay out of Team Rocket's way. After Ash left to the other regions Ryan started to train ever harder to get stronger to keep the Mewtwo incident from repeating itself. After training on Iron Island with his dad for five years Ryan was finally made an Aura Guardian. He remained in Cameron Castle for two years as Lady Ilene's bodyguard, in turn she took it upon herself to teach him proper educate with which to act in front of the Regional royalty. Ryan was then requested to return to Iron Island after His father had an encountering Team Galactic and getting help in defeating them for Ash, who had yet to know that Riley was his uncle. Upon arriving on Iron Island, Ryan went straight to work, causing Team Galactic to start accelerating their plans to get the Lake Trio and getting Ash and his friends involved unfortunately, and leading to the battle that he and Lucario were heading off to.

"Lucario if Dad and Cynthia think that he is needed to stop this, then who are we to stop him, plus the Lake Trio have already shown themselves to him and his friends." Ryan responds despite agreeing with his starter pokemon.

"I sense that you truly care for him, let us hurry and stop Cyrus before they can arrive to avoid their involvement"

"Let's go then" Ryan states while flicking on his hood and exiting the cave in a sprint.

They were currently at the exit leading to Mt. Coronet's summit and are immediately confronted by Galactic Grunts frustrating Ryan as they are giving Ash and his friend time to get to the Mt. and possibly get hurt. Finally getting to the entrance to the Spear Pillar he sees the international police officer, Looker, along with Team Rockets most incompetent trio standing near a helicopter surrounding some Galactic Grunts and Commander Jupiter which were now tied down by a rope.

"Looker why are you here?" Ryan asks with worry as Ash is usually around whenever Looker in dealing with Team Galactic.

"Ah, Ryan I was wondering when you would show up Ash and -" Looker started but was interrupted when the sky suddenly darkened and lighting came down on the helicopter causing it to explode. Knowing the danger Ryan got in front of all of them and put his hands in front of himself creating a massive shield around them all blunting the damage done to them.

As he lower the shield Jupiter said. "It's time, a new world is being born and the old one destroyed!"

Angered Ryan turned and said. "Don't you realize you'll be caught up in that destruction with all of us? Is that what you want?!"

Smiling crazily Jupiter responded, "Fine by me!"

Surprised Ryan closes his eyes and activated his Aura Vision searching for Ash's aura, finding it deep inside of Mt. Coronet. Ordering Lucario to stay with Looker in case more lighting continued to fall, Ryan raced down the step leading to Spear Pillar as fast as he could stopping at the end of the steps shocked by the beings before him. To his left stood Saturn, Mars and Charon all smiling evilly at green sphere before them showing numerous galaxies inside of itself. In front of him stood Cynthia with her Garchomp glaring at Cyrus' back as he admired the green sphere that would give him the new universe that he desired. And to his right stood his cousin Ash with a look that radiated determination and hope, next to him stood Brock and dawn along with Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, Brock's Croagunk and the Lake Trio. But what made his blood run cold and caused him to visibly pale were the presence of Palkia and Dialga both surrounded by a red version of Arceus' "crown" around them. Then all of a sudden Cyrus had Palkia and Dialga attack Team Galactic saying they could never understand what it truly meant. Using the distraction Ash, Dawn, Brock, Cynthia and the Lake Trio attacked the "crowns" effectively destroying them.

As the portal slowly closed Cyrus started to approach it saying, "This is MY perfect world, governed by an order that does not require neither heart nor conscience."

Knowing what Cyrus was about to do, Ryan ran past Cynthia as fast as he could yelling, "NO YOU IDIOT GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Alerting the others of his presence, only for none to be fast enough to stop Cyrus from walking into the portal and Ryan jumping in after him, trying to protect everybody no matter their past actions as the Aura Guardians of the past had done. Ash and the others could only watch in horror as Palkia and Dialga launched both a Roar of Time and a Spacial Rend into the portal effectively destroying it. Brock and Cynthia stood there in shock, while Dawn clasped her hands to her mouth to suppress the gasp. Ash simply fell on his knees as he watched his father/older brother figure's only way back home get destroyed along with the strong barrier of emotions that Ash had built around himself, he collapse as tears streamed down his face before he yelled into the sky out of pure anguish.

**[INSIDE THE PORTAL]**

As he floated through the empty space of the portal Ryan saw Cyrus floating ahead of his in total joy as he saw all the universes, oddly shaped into weird designs or symbols, which he could enter and claim for his own. Remembering that if he didn't get Cyrus out fast they could be stuck this place, Ryan tried to jettison himself forward with some Aura spheres, but just as he started to move in front of a universe a beam of light emitted from the entrance of the portal rotating himself to see what happened Ryan was pushed into universe shaped like a red burning rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my first story review it to tell me if there is something I should change or add in the future storyline, AuraGuardianRyan is out.<strong>


	2. The Huntsman's Rise

**Chapter 2 Ready to start the action. [I own nothing, but my O.C.]**

**REVISED 1/16**

* * *

><p>As his vision got returned to his Ryan started to see a brick wall on either side of him. Noticing that he was in an alleyway Ryan started to assess what happened that got him into this universe. Understanding fully well that there were other universes that Palkia could travel to he started to think of what this world had to offer, but one thing was clear in his mind this world was his new home and he was going to keep it save no matter the cost. After assessing his situation Ryan notice that behind him the alley lead to the backdoor of a building that was protected by a chain-link fence. In front of him was a moderately light street that Ryan had no idea where it lead to. Realizing it is better to go into the unknown that the start of this new life on the run for trespassing, Ryan flicked on his hood and walked into the street.<p>

Trying to get a "feel" of what this world was like Ryan activated his Aura Vision and was shocked to not only feel auras as strong as a Lucario's everywhere, but that his Aura Vision seemed to give him a reading on the whole city, not just his usual quarter of a mile radius. In fact he felt his aura almost double in size just for being in this world as well as his control being at his highest

Grinning Ryan said, "This world is going to be fun to protect."

In was at that moment that Ryan detected some red auras enter a building about five blocks away from him. Not knowing if his aura endurance had strengthened as well, but not wanting to take a chance he deactivated his aura vision and ran as fast as he could to the building. Upon arriving at the building he saw it was simple beige colored store by the name of From Dust Till Dawn. Reactivating his aura vision Ryan saw that there were two blue aura in the store meaning he had to think of a plan so there are no civilian casualties. His thoughts are soon interrupted when one of the red auras gets thrown into the wall near the window suddenly another red aura jogs up to the blue aura near the back of the store but is tacked out the window by the blue aura sending them both into the street in front of Ryan. To his surprise the blue aura belonged to teenage girl about two year younger than him. She wore a Red cloak over a black blouse with a corset style lace tying it shut and a black skirt with red trim at the bottom all the black helping to emphasize her pale skin tone and black hair with red highlights. What made Ryan's eyes bulge out of his head was the fact that as she got of the man in the black tux she just tackled out the window a giant mechanical scythe formed from her waist. Wasting no time she started twirling the scythe like if it was pen before stabbing the weapon into the ground in front of her. Followed her pausing her music getting sweat drop from Ryan in response.

Slightly angered a ginger haired man in a white tux, presumably the leader, said, "Oookayyy, get her." Prompting the other three henchman to run out of the store to attack the girl with their red swords. Smiling the girl balanced herself diagonally to dodge the first slash before swinging her legs and drop kick the attacker back through the broken window. Thinking they could get her by surprise the other two try to attack her from behind prompting her to pull a trigger in the scythe causing a flash of light as she spun around and uppercut one of the grunts with the blunt end of her scythe sending his flying into the air. The other gets ground pounded into in a similar fashion, before the grunt that got slammed into the wall recovers, pulls out a gun and opens fire on the girl, causing her to dodge at speeds that would make a Gengar jealous. Deciding that now was the time to strike Ryan ran at the grunt while releasing a small portion of his aura into his fist. Grabbing the grunts shoulder and spinning him around Ryan punch him with his aura infused fist knocking him out completely sending him to the leader's feet, surprising both the leader and the girl.

Getting over his surprise the leader mockingly told the man at his feet, "You were worth every cent, truly you were." Removing the cigar from his mouth he turned his attention to Ryan and the girl and said, "Well Red and Black, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening," crushing the cigar under his cane as he spoke, ", and as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He stated as he pointed his cane at them causing a small scope to appear at the end of the cane firing a massive firework like bullet at them. Seeing the danger they were in, Ryan used his aura to get right in front of the girl and raising both his hands in front of them causing an aura shield to from in front of them and limiting the damage the attack caused to only the asphalt around them. Feeling a little weary from the amount of aura he just used Ryan stared take deeper breaths before he regained his composure. Recovering from the slight shocked of what he had just done, the girl tried to help him but he waved it off and immediately darted his eyes around the area to find the leader. Seeing him climbing a ladder onto the roof of an adjacent to the store he pointed at him getting the girl's attention to focus on the task at hand. The shop keeper, finally able to get over the shock of a teenage girl defending his store from a gang of criminal without breaking a sweat, appeared at the door frame only to be ask by the girl if he was okay with them going after the man. Hearing a grunt of approval the girl, and the now recovered Ryan, ran up to the building to catch up with the leader the girl launched herself up the building with her scythe and Ryan pumped small amounts of aura into his feet to run up half of the building and climb the rest of it with ease. Arriving on the roof they saw the white tux leader about halfway through the roof.

"Hey!" yelled the girl to get his attention.

Stopping at near the edge the man muttered, "Persistent." At that moment a giant airship unlike any that right had ever seen came from the base of the building, shining it headlight at the girl and Ryan. Momentarily blinding them enough to allow the leader the distraction he needed to board the aircraft. Once on board he removed a big red crystal of some sort from his pocket and yelled, "End of the line, Kids!" Before he threw the crystal at them, waiting for it to land at their feet he fired his cane gun at the crystal. Not knowing the damage the crystal could cause, Ryan looked at it with a confused look before seeing the man aim at the crystal. Immediately taking action Ryan put the girl towards himself and hugged her while shielding her with his back, intending the make sure that if his died she could at least be saved from major injuries, as he closed his eyes. The moment the crystal got hit a huge explosion engulfed them both, blocking them from the leader's sight.

Grinning at his "victory" the man cheered as he saw the flames engulfed them, his cheering cut short as the smoke cleared revealing them both unharmed with a purple rotating circle protecting them and a pale, blond haired woman with oval shaped glasses stood before them. The woman wore a cape torn up cape with purple on the inside over a white long sleeve shirt, that's sleeves frilled up near the hands, connected to black suit like skirt. In her hand was riding crop that seemed to be the cause of the purple circle. Realizing that the pain never came Ryan opened his eyes and released the girl from his protective gripe. When he turned he saw the woman and her shield stunned by the little effort he put into making the shield. Turning to the girl, Ryan saw her eyes widen in adoration as the woman fired a purple version of Draco Meteor at the aircraft causing the man to sway violently and stagger to the co-pit as he took control of the ship and the previous pilot started his assault on the residents of the rooftop. As the pilot shot fire of some sort at them, the blond threw up a shield the stopped the attack but caused some splatter to occur, suddenly the splatter became red shards that tried to impale the blond woman, only for her to backflip out of the way. Spinning her riding crop in a circular motion the remaining shards began to form a purple spear that raced at the aircraft. The pilot shot more fire at the spear destroying most of it, but the blond woman used the remaining shards to try and hit the now piloting white tuxedoed leader. Seeing the attack coming, the leader tilted the aircraft slightly do the shards would bounce of the roof the aircraft, once again in control of the shards the blond crested three whips out of the shards and had them surround the aircraft. Knowing that this attack could bring down the aircraft, the pilot pushed her arms outward and disintegrated the remaining shards. Deciding it was time to help the girl pushed a button on her scythe and the blade collapsed in on itself forming the barrel of a sniper rifle as she opened fire on the pilot, only for her to block the bullets with her bare hand. Ryan, not wanting to be useless started to create an Aura Sphere in his hands. Seeing the sphere become as big as his two palms combined, he threw it at the aircraft only for the woman to shoot it down with one of her fireballs. Having fought long enough the pilot swung her right arm outward creating five orange glowing swirls at the rooftop resident's feet. Remembering what damage this attack could cause, Ryan tackled the girl out of the way as the blond front-flipped out of the line of fire. Using the distraction to their advantage, the leader activated the aircraft's main engines getting them out of their fast. After getting up as well as helping the girl up, Ryan turned to the woman and thanked her for her assistance, before turning to the edge ready to find somewhere to stay the night.

As he started to walk away he heard the girl say, "You're a Huntress." With adoration in her voice. Turing to see if the woman confirmed it Ryan instantly saw the glares she was sending them completely being ignored by the girls as she childishly ask, "Can I have your autograph?"

**[Vale Police Station]**

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger." said the woman as she paced behind them belittling their bravery. Ryan sat there looking unaffected by the words as he had been taught by Lady Ilene to not argue with his elders, unless physically threatened.

"They started!" The girl argued

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home…" She started. Home. The very work made Ryan grimaced as he had no one to go to in this world neither friend nor family

"…with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist!" the blond woman stated as she slapped her riding crop on to the table at the latter notion, causing the girl to yelp and lean back while Ryan only flinched. Having fought both Team Rocket and Team Galactic, threats were nothing more than empty word of hate with my real intention. Yet she had enough venom in her to get a reaction from the young Aura Guardian.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you both." The blond integration said causing the girl to slowly go back to a sitting position and Ryan to raise an eyebrow as to how would be interested in two teenager currently in police custody. Out of the darkened came a gray haired man wearing a black suit that he kept unzipped over a black button down vest that bore a green turtle underneath it. In his hands were a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

As he places the plate of cookies in front of them he says, "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." Confusing both Ryan and the now named Ruby. "So where did you learn to do this." Presenting them a tablet that showed Ruby's fight with the suited gang members.

Shyly Ruby responded, "Sig-Signal Academy?"

"They taught you how to use the most dangerous weapons ever designed!?" The man ask, hints of anger and curiosity in his voice.

"Well one teacher in particular" She responded.

"I see" the man responded motioning her to get a cookie for the plate in front of them. As soon as she was given permission to get a cookie, Ruby hesitantly got one and eat it followed by her devouring the cookies on the plate. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." The man states, Ryan noticing that he is using the cookies to gain her trust and learn more about who taught her.

"Umm, thas my unkel grrr." She said with a mouthful of cookies causing Ryan and the two adults to look at her with disappointment. Forcing herself to swallow the cookie she said, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage when he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like 'wwwwhhhhaaaa, chiaaaaa hhhhhoooo.'" Causing Ryan to smile lightly at her childish actions.

"So I've noticed" was the man's response. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Upon hearing this, Ryan's curiosity was peaked to hear this girl's reason.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." She responds.

"You want to slay monsters?" asked the man. Ryan wondering if the monsters were literal or figurative.

"Yeah. I only have two more years at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. She my sisters starting their this year and she's trying to become a Huntress, I'm trying to become a Huntress so I want to help people, but my parents always taught us to help other, so I thought, oh you know, I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are all right, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and giah, you know." She said speeding up as she spoke. While Ryan didn't catch everything she said he got enough to know that she fought the gang of not because they attacked her, but because they attacked the store itself. Thinking on it he might try and become a huntsman in this world to keep attention away from himself if he were to confront more men like the ones last night,

Turning to Ryan, the man asked, "And you Mr. …"

"Ketchum, Ryan Ketchum, Sir" Ryan responded trying to help the man.

"Okay Mr. Ketchum, where did you learn to do this with your Aura?" the man asked while showing Ryan a video of him throwing up the Aura shield and forming his Aura Sphere. But what caught Ryan's attention was that the man asked 'Where he learned to do this with his AURA', not how he could do it, but how his aura allowed him to.

Getting over his initial shock, Ryan answered, "My father taught me."

"Your father taught you how to control your aura to the point where you could form projectiles with it?" the man asked, with the same curiosity that he had when he asked Ruby where she learned her scythe skills.

"Yes sir" Ryan answered

"And why did he do that when you could have learned aura control in any school here in Vale?" the man asked, finally giving Ryan the name of the place he was in.

"I've been a traveler since I was ten, sir. Don't have much time to learn things in school." Ryan answered half truthfully. While he was a traveler his home was still Rota and despite not learning much in school, Lady Ilene taught him manners and some advanced leveled math and science, though he doubted that this would help him in this world.

His answer shocked everyone in the room for different reasons. Ruby was shocked that he had started traveling at such a young age. The woman was shocked that any parents would be so irresponsible as to allow their own son leave home at such a young age. The man was both curious and shocked. Shocked at the combat skills the young man before him possessed without any parental guidance, but curious as to how a boy who claimed to have been traveling alone since they were ten could also possesses such manners.

"Well they do you two know who I am?" the man asked, after a few minutes of silence in which everyone trying to grasp the concept of this young man traveling alone for five years.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby stated calmly. Ryan wasn't surprised to hear this, as he figured that this man had something to do with Huntsman and Huntresses if he was so interested in their backgrounds.

"Hello" Ozpin said casually

"Nice to meet you." Was Ruby's response.

"Good evening, Sir." Ryan responded, trying to keep him manners as high as possible.

"Want to come to my school?" he asked both of them.

Ruby responded almost immediately saying "More than anything."

Turning to Ryan he waited, patiently until Ryan answered, "It would be an honor, sir"

Finally turning to the blond woman, who merely huffed turned to away from his, Ozpin responded, "Well okay"

**[Outside Vale Police Station]**

Ruby and Ryan were exiting the police station after being accepted into Beacon Academy, which started a week from then. As they walked down the street, Ruby turned to Ryan and asked shyly, "So, do you have anywhere to stay till you start going to Beacon?"

Raising an eyebrow at the girls shyness Ryan answered, "No, but I'll probably find a place to sleep at tomorrow. Why?"

Starting at the ground Ruby answered, "Well, I kind of wanted to ask if you want to stay at my home till school starts. You know, since you saved my life twice tonight and you have nowhere to go I thought why not offer you a place to rest and eat at?"

"No no, that's alright Ruby I'm used to sleeping outside and beside I wouldn't want to burden your parents with having got take cared of a complete stranger for a week." Ryan answered hastily. Despite being over at many of his girl friend's (Girl friends as in female friend, not female companion) houses before he didn't feel comfortable going to a girl from another universe house at all out of fear of insulting them. Plus he wanted the learn more about this world before getting to Beacon and having her there would make him feel like an even bigger idiot than he would already looked like.

"No it's alright, really they won't mind since you saved me." Ruby responded, while she grabs Ryan by the wrist and drags him along, "Besides you don't seem to have much on you so my sister Yang and I could help you get new cloth." Looking down Ryan saw that his jacket now sported holes and his pants were burned near his calf from their attackers assault. Before he could respond Ruby was already taking him to her house to get ready for their departure to Beacon Academy in a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, Next chapter Ryan will get to Beacon and I will add in some minor flashbacks to what happened during the week.<strong>


	3. Their Shining Beacon

**Sorry for the delay, I had to get something's in order at school but I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. **

**(I own nothing but my OC.)**

* * *

><p>As the airship started to ascended, Ryan leaned against the railing and looked out the window, watching the first city he had seen since his arrival in Remnants, as the universe was called, coming into full view. The city was pretty large and full of different districts, reminding him of Luminous City in the Kalos region.<p>

As he looked out the window, his deep blue eyes focusing on his reflection, noting how his appearance has changed during his week in Vale. He no longer had any facial hair and some of his hair now rested in his forehead in some areas, while the rest flowed freely. He now wore a gray long sleeve dress shirt, with his left sleeve rolled up to the middle of his forearm. On his left wrist he wore a black and silver wristwatch, with an aura crystal lining the face guard_. _Over his dress shirt he wore a dark blue button down vest with a silver rectangle design going vertically down the center, mainly around the buttons and was made of a material that was tightly sewn together making as tough as armor, but lightweight and easy to move in. On his feet he now wore a pair of black, loose fitting, calf high boots with strap on the back to tie them. On the back of his black, leather belt, was the black and blue colored handle of his new weapon that hung off his right side. A machete that arced downwards as you reached the tip only to curve into a hook at the end, which he called _Kingdom Hope_. Around his left shoulder was one of the only thing he had left from his home universe, his satchel, now filled with ammunition and other goodies he made during the week.

As he stared into the reflection, he saw his the first friends he had made in a long time, in either universe, Ruby Rose and her step sister, Yang Xiao Long, talking behind him.

Yang was a seventeen years old, blond with lilac eyes. She wore a tan short sleeved, button up vest with gold trim on it, over a yellow crop top with a black burning rose insignia on it. She also wore short shorts under a tan half skirt that was white on the inside. On her feet, she wore knee-high, brown, leather boots over two orange socks, that were higher than the boots, but for some reason they were different heights. On her left leg she wore a grey bandana for some reason and on her hands she wore black fingerless gloves with _Ember Celica_, disguised as gold cuffs, covering most of her wrist.

Despite being the same age as her, Ryan quickly learned that Ruby was less childish than Yang, at times. She constantly teased him during his week with them, mainly because of the way he was introduced to her.

**[Flashback Begins]**

Yang was pacing the living room with a worried expression on her face, their father was on a business trip till tomorrow so she was in charge. She had gone looking into a lead on her unknown mother's where about in a club earlier. After talking to Junior, the club owner, and getting nothing, but a few bruises **(and destroying Junior's club**), she found Ruby walking outside the club. They talked a little, before Ruby decided to go to the store to see the new gun magazines, while Yang decided to go house to rest. The problem was, she had meet up with Ruby over four hours ago and Ruby still wasn't home. Getting worried, she finally decided to start looking for her on her motorcycle, but as she started to get on the motorcycle when she heard.

"Yang? I'm home, sorry I'm late something happened at the store."

Relieved, Yang ran straight to the door, but once she got to the garage door she started to hear Ruby talking with someone. As she opened the garage door she hear a guy's voice talking to Ruby. Slightly surprised, Yang ran to the living room and upon entering, saw Ruby was arguing with a cute looking, long haired boy wearing all black with a scar on his face along with a thin stubbly beard. Looking at the scene before in confusion, Yang noticed that they both looked like they had been in a fight. The boy's jacket and pants slightly burned, while Ruby's cloth looking dust covered and had a couple of tears here and there. Worried that Ruby might be hurt, Yang, fearing that he had hurt Ruby, looked at the stranger with anger and yelled,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Surprised, both the stranger and Ruby turn to her. Yang saw Ruby pale as she activated her weapon and try tell her something, but she ignored it as she shot towards the stranger. Speeding at him, Yang swung at his head, only to miss when he ducked under her swing and swiftly put her in a headlock. Struggling to get out of the head lock, Yang started to yell at him, before Ruby to start telling her to calm down. Once she was fully calm, he introduced himself as Ryan Ketchum, while still holding the headlock. After Ruby told her what happened, Yang decided to have a little fun.

"So Ruby, you got saved by this cutie and you decided to bring him home? I must saw mama approves." She purred out, eyeing him

The reaction was almost immediate as she saw Ruby's face light up like Christmas tree and Ryan immediately released her and denied the existence of any feeling for each other, causing her to laugh and tell them she was just teasing them, at least about Ruby's reason for bringing him home, leaving Ryan a dark shade of red and Ruby annoyed.

**[Flashback Ends]**

Getting out of his thoughts, Ryan turns to see Yang hug Ruby and tell her how proud she was of Ruby skipping two years ahead and joining Beacon at fifteen, only for Ruby to say that she just wants to be a normal student and not seen as special.

Ryan semi-agreed with her, she had a point in not wanting to be seen as special because that put more pressure on her to stand out above the crowd. Yet she humbled herself to much in saying that defeating most of those thugs by herself was nothing. Ryan as really on the same boat as her, but he didn't care as much after being put through this since he became an Aura Guardian.

Soon their attention was turned to a news report about the man that attacked Ruby and Ryan, Roman Torchwood, was still at large, followed by a report of the attack on a peaceful Faunus civil rights protest by the White Fang. From what Ryan learned over the week, Faunus were normal people with some animal traits, such as bear ears or mouse tails and such. The White Fang was a group of Faunus that wanted to be seen as equal to humans, but used violence to get their point across, worsening the publics of view of the Faunus. Soon the report was interrupted by the blond women with Professor Ozpin a week ago, appearing on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, "

"Who's that?" Asked Yang.

", my name is Glynda Goodwitch,"

"Oh." Yang responded, slightly embarrassed

", you are amongst the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

As Glynda disappeared, Ruby and Yang go to the spot that Ryan had previously occupied, while Ryan leaned against the wall and thought of the things he had learned during his week in Remnants. This world was inhabited by three major entities: Humans, Faunus and Grimm. The Grimm are creatures of pure darkness with their only known goal is to destroy anything in sight, yet little is known of their origins. While he was a little horrified by the fact that Huntsmen killed the Grimm at first, he reluctantly accepted that they had to die after reading the reports of the massacre they could cause. What shocked him to learn is that Grimm had no Aura, but it helped ease his mind to the idea that he was no truly ending a life. The world also relied on a powerful crystal known as Dust. From what he learned _Dust_ had different attributes depending on the color of the Dust crystal, like the red crystal that Roman threw at Ruby and him during their fight. He also learned everyone in this universe could access their Aura. '_How did this world get so advanced in Aura? I know the Grimm are dangerous enough to cause some people to unlock their Aura, but for everyone to unlock their Aura, it's not possible, especially if they found Dust.' _ Ryan thought.

"Ew Yang, grouse you have puke in your shoe!"

Thrown out of his train of thought, Ryan saw an unusual sight. Running passed him was a blond haired boy around his age wearing a black, short sleeved, hoodie with orange on the inside of the hood. Over the hoodie he wore shoulder guards and a chest piece. His pants were simple blue jeans and his belt conceived a sheathed sword. His gloved hands were covering his mouth and some puke was leaking for the holes in his fingers. Looking in Ruby and Yang's direction he sees Yang hopping to the back of the airship on one leg, while Ruby is holding herself and shivers slightly. Raising an eyebrow Ryan decided to not get involved, and continued to look out the window. After a while he saw that they were approaching a dock onto the school.

As the airship docked and everyone exit, the trio saw the blond boy throwing up in the trashcan. Walking deeper onto the campus, Ruby and Yang stopped and stared at the school in amazement at its design. Ryan had an impressed look on his face, mainly at the fact that this school was the size of Cameron Castel if not bigger. Turning to see the two girl's reactions, he is surprised to see a chibi form of Ruby floating around and gawking over all the weapons around, pointing at them and naming their combinations. Just as she starts to go after one of the students to see their weapon Yang drags her back by the hood saying,

"Easy there, little sister their just weapons."

"Just weapons," Ruby counters. ", they're an extension of ourselves, they're apart of us. Oh they're so cool."

"Well I haven't seen you get this excited with your own weapon, aren't you happy with it Ruby?" Asked Ryan, as he approached them

"Of course I'm happy with _Crescent Rose_." Ruby responded. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

"Ruby, come on why don't you go and try to make friends of your own?" Yang asks, while pulling Ruby's hood over her eyes

"But, why would I need friends when I have you guys?" Ruby asked with an almost confused.

"Well, actually-" Yang started before she was surrounded by people that Ryan could only assume were friend and they ran off, causing both Ryan and Ruby to spin in place, swirly eyes now adoring their eye sockets. As she spun in place Ruby started to lose her balance and fell on a pile of luggage that was left in the area. Ryan, regaining his sense of balance, went over to help her up only to heard someone shout,

"What are you doing?"

Turning Ryan sees a pale skinned girl with full white, waist length hair standing behind him. She wore a light blue bolero jacket, with a red inside, over an equally blue colored thigh high dress. Her feet bore a pair of white, platform boots with a similar shade of red on the inside as the jacket. What caught his attention was the scar running down her left eyes, to him the scar looked to be caused by a blade of some sorts, but he wasn't about to ask out of concern of her privacy. On her hip, was a rapier of some sort with a cylinder similar to a revolver, with different colors in each chamber.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" She shouted at Ruby, while Ryan help the former up to her feet.

"Uuuuhhhh?" Ruby started, as she picked up one of the luggage cases and tried to hand it to the white haired assailant

"Give me that," she said yanking it from Ruby's hands, ", this is dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." Seeing Ruby's confused face she continued,

"What are you brain dead, Dust: Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy. Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" She asked shaking a slightly open, dust vial in her hand, causing some of the dust to fly out onto Ruby's face.

Seeing that Ruby was at the point of sneezing, Ryan tried to create an Aura Shield around the white haired girl, only for Ruby to release her sneeze and covered the girl in a Dust cloud, ice crystals and sparks coming out of the cloud. As the cloud dissipated, it revealed the girl, now sot covered. Unbeknownst to them the Dust vial was sent flying to the feet of a figure reading a book, giving them an audience.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." She said

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby responded, looking uncomfortable about being yelled at.

"You complete dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Asked the white hair girl. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practicing you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess." Ruby said, approaching the girl.

Ryan, seeing that the girl wasn't stepping back, started to pump a calming Aura into his hands in case they started to fight. Before anyone could make the first move, a voice behind them said,

"It's heiress actually."

Turning, Ryan fought a milk, white skinned girl standing behind him. She had a long, wavy, midnight black with a bow on top, which seemed odd for her age. She wore a black vest with coattails over a white sleeveless undershirt. Her left arm had a black sleeve with a silver band on her triceps. She wore shorts, not as short as Yang's but still pretty short, over a pair of stockings that started of black at her hips and turn purple by the time they reached her ankles. On her feet she wore black low-heel boots. What caught Ryan's eyes were the big sword like weapon and her amber eyes that seemed almost cat-like.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said

"Finally, some recognition." Responded, the now named, Weiss.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Continued the mysterious black themed girl

"What how dare the… the nerve of some…" Weiss shouted angrily, getting a chuckle from Ruby and caused Ryan to wonder just how trained in etiquette this universe's royalty was, granted not all of the princesses he had met used there etiquette around him.

Frustrated Weiss walked over and yanked the dust vial from the girl's hand, before walking away in a huff leaving a couple of mysterious butler to pick up her luggage. Still make some friends Ruby yelled out,

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Seeing that Weiss wasn't going to respond, Ryan merely patted Ruby on the back to sooth her, before turning to the mysterious girl and said,

"Thank you for the help, now might I ask you name?" Only to see her walking away. Hearing a thud behind him Ryan turn and saw that Ruby had slumped to the ground before saying,

"Welcome to Beacon." as she closed her eyes and laying there.

Signing at the sight of his friend's misery Ryan merely said,

"Don't be sad Ruby, she just wasn't the best choice for making friends." Not noticing the shadows approaching them. When suddenly he heard,

"Hey, need some help down there."

Turning Ryan saw the blond guy from the airship accompanied by another male that was currently trying to help Ruby up. The guy had messy, brown-grey, neck length hair that covered some of his right eye. He wore an open, artichoke green, hooded, trench coat with a sniper rifle strapped on to his back. Under that he wore, a gray t-shirt, with an emerald coyote paw on it, which tucked in to a pair of dark green jeans with ash colored knee guard on. His feet had on a pair of gray sneakers. Around his neck, Ryan noticed, he wore a dark green bandana that seemed to slide on if needed. The colors he wore make his peach skin stand out as well as his gray-green colored eyes that resembled coyote eyes. Reaching a hand down to help her, the boy said,

"Names Aren."

"Ruby." She responded as she accepted the helping hand, looking a little fluttered. "Thank for the help."

"Any time." he responded, while draping an arm around the blond,

"And this lovable blonde is Jaune." Jaune smiles and shyly waves at them.

"And you are?" Jaune asked looking at Ryan.

"Ryan." he responded stretching out his hand, "Ryan Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan" responded Aren, as he shook Ryan's hand.

Turning back to Jaune, Ruby chuckled and asked,

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Getting a laugh from Aren, a sign from Jaune and caused Ryan to look down at the ground while shaking his head in disapproval. 'This is going to be a long day' Ryan thought as the started to walk.

**[A while later]**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on." Jaune argued as the quartet walked in on through the school.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" responded Ruby, causing Aren to snicker a little.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Craterface?" Jaune countered

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby fired back

"Well the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune responded

"Do they?" asked Aren, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Well they will, well I hope they will. I mean my mom always says, eh never mind." He responded quickly trying to get out of the awkward situation.

Trying to change the subject, Ruby say, "So, I got this thing." before unfolding _Crescent Rose _and stabbing it into the ground.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked while using Ryan as a human shield.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." She responded with a glee.

"A what?" Jaune asked, confusing written all over his face.

"It's a gun Jaune and a pretty strong on at that." Answered Aren, before Ruby had time to answer.

"As you can tell by this baby I'm a long ranged guy myself," Aren said, as he removed his sword from its sheath and made it transform, "a SVD Dragunov Tiger that becomes a very interesting sword in case any Grimm tries to get personal. What about you Ryan?"

Smiling Ryan unsheathed _Kingdom's Hope_. "It's normally just a machete that hooks on the end but," he said as he pressed a button on the handle, causing it to collapse in on itself and change, ",it becomes a Colt M4A1 Carbine with Aimpoint M68 red dot sight and Knight's Armament RAS railed handguard and vertical forward grip."

"Whoa. That some serious firepower in your hands, Ryan." Said Aren

"It is. It took me a while to get use to it though." He said. In reality the only thing that he needed to use to was the switch, mainly because of his sword training with Lucario while protecting Lady Ilene.

Turning to Jaune he asked, "Anyways, what do you got Jaune?".

"Oh, uh, I got this sword." He responded, as he unsheathed a simple sword with a blue handle.

"Ooohhh." Ruby said with a look of interest on her face.

"Yeah, I got a shield too." As he revealed the sheath to become a shield as well.

"So, do they do anything other than the obvious?" Aren asks, as he pokes the shield, causing it to slip out of Jaune's grip and bounce around as he tries to catch it.

"The shield gets smaller…eh… so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away." Jaune answers nervously.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune replied, with a depressed look on his face.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby said, getting a surprised look from both Jaune and Aren.

"Whoa time out! You made this beauty, Ruby? That's so cool!" Yelled Aren with a huge smile on his face, failing to notice the red that tinted Ruby's face after the complement.

"Well yeah, as students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys make yours?" She asked, trying hid the blush.

"I did, but it was more of a follow the instructions type of thing." Said Aren "What about you Ryan?"

"Well, Ruby actually helped me make it. I kind of travel a lot so I never needed any weapon. I just gave my opinion on the machete form and which gun to use, she gave it all the attachments and taught me how to forge it." He responded.

"It's a hand-me down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said with an almost depressed look on his face.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Said Aren, with a questioning look as to Jaune's reaction.

"Well I like it." Ruby said happiness oozing off of her. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." This caused Ryan to wonder what classics were classified as since, despite using pokemon during battle in the olden days, Knight of Cameron Castle still used sword and shield but neither of them transformed.

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune half-heartedly responded.

"So, why did you help Ruby out when she was on the ground?" Ryan asked, curious as to why to complete strangers would help a couple of teens that just caused an explosion.

"Hey, why not. My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." responded Jaune.

"Nice way of putting it, Jaune." Said Aren

"Do any of you guys know where we're going?" Asked Ryan, trying to get back to the orientation they were support to be attending.

"I don't really know was just going wherever we walked as we talked." Said Aren getting an agreeing nod from Jaune

"Come on, let's go find someone to get us in the right direction." Said Ryan, while activating his Aura Vision to get a reading on where all the auras are going.

**[Some time later]**

As walking for a few minutes they finally found the auditorium. It was a giant gray coliseum shaped building with a metal, dome like skyline on to without glass to stop the elements from getting in. The giant, wooden, front doors were open wide. Upon entering they saw a the main stage look almost like the front of a European church, with four circular glass windows in the middle and all the structures were at different heights.

"Ruby, Ryan, over here. I saved you guys a spot." They heard before turning to see Yang waving at them and motioning them to come over.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now." Said Aren, while looking for a spot for him and Jaune.

"Yeah, well we gotta go. We'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby said as she jogged over to Yang, with Ryan in tow.

"Wait. Great now where are we supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked Aren, as they walked away, not noticing the red haired girl standing behind them looking at Jaune.

"So how has your first day going guys?" Yang asked in a completely innocent manner

"You mean, since you ditched us and I exploded?!" Ruby responded with a pout

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"Unfortunately, it was more of a literal explosion, that a figurative one Yang." Ryan answered.

"Yeah, there was fire and think some ice." Added Ruby.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked again.

"I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and then I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby summarized, failing to see Ryan motioning her to stop before….

"YOU!" yelled Weiss from behind Ruby, causing her to jump into Yang's arms and say

"Oh god, it's happening again."

"You're lucky, we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss argued with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said with a surprised expression.

"It was an accident." Ruby explained to Yang, as she got out of her arms. Turning to Weiss she told her,

"It was an accident."

Suddenly, there was a pamphlet being waved in front of Ruby's face, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any…." She said, as Ryan decided he did really want to hear this as he had read about the Schnee Companies policies in every single book on Dust that he read. Instead he focused on trying to find a way back to his universe. While his actions were reasonable at the time, they were also rash and could cost the Sinnoh region more than he could ever imagine. Trying to forget any regrets he had Ryan realized Weiss was still talking. Figuring that the rant would probably go on till the end of the night, Ryan decided intervene.

"We just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and try to be friends okay? The names Ryan, Ms. Schnee. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" He said, using the edict that Lady Ilene had taught him to use while in the presence of royalty.

"Yeah, great idea. Hmm, hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." Ruby said

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blond and scraggly over there." Weiss responded sarcastically, while pointing at Jaune as she mentioned the boys, causing him to perk up.

"Whoa, really?" Ruby asked expectantly, while Ryan scowled at Weiss' attitude to the young girl who was only trying to make friends.

"No." Weiss said with an angry expression on. Before Ryan could counter and give his two cent on her attitude a microphones buzz caught their attention. Turning they saw Professor Ozpin standing in front of the microphone before saying,

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As he finished Professor Goodwitch came up to the microphone and said, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off." Yang commented as everyone started to disperse.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Jaune was walking over to Weiss, with Aren in tow and said,

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Gaining a facepalm from Weiss, while Aren just looked down in disappointment.

**[Later that Night]**

As night time fell, everyone was getting to sleep for the night. Ryan walked out of the bathroom, changed for the night. His sleepwear merely consisted of a pair of black sweat pants and gray slip-on shoes. His upper body was exposed, revealing his muscular build. He wasn't the biggest guy in the room but his muscles were easily noticeable. After years of sparring with Lucario and his father, Ryan's muscles became well defined.

As got back to where he and the sister would be sleeping, he found Ruby laying on the sleeping bag writing something. Ruby's pajamas consisted of a black tank top with a pink heart with ears on the curves of the heart and teeth lining the straight lines on the heart, a pair of white sweatpants with pink, polka dots and a black sleep of mask with red, menacing eyes on it. As he sat down, Yang dropped onto her sleeping bag saying

"It's like a big Slumber party."

Yang's pajamas were a mere orange tank top with her burning heart emblem on it and a pair of black shorts.

"I don't think your father would appreciate all the boys here, Yang." Ryan said knowing how their father only allowed him to stay in their home after both Ruby and Yang begged him, much to his embarrassment.

"I know I do." she purred as she eyes all the boys, who were trying to show of any muscle they had. Only to stop as Jaune suddenly walked into her field of vision wearing a light-blue onesie with bunnies on the feet.

"Yang's approval aside, what are you doing anyways Ruby?" Ryan asked truly curious of what his friend was doing.

"I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby responded cheerfully.

Ryan smile at her loyalty to her friend, reminding him of Ash and his friendship motivated actions. Remembering that he wouldn't be able to see his "little brother" any more, Ryan's smile faltered slightly.

"Ah, that's so cute." Yang said only to have Ruby throw a pillow at her face and say.

"Shut up, I didn't get to take my friend with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune and Aren they talked to us. That two new friends today." Ryan said, trying to better Ruby's mood.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss yelling at us scared them off so that's back to zero." Ruby countered.

"I don't know, it's pretty hard to forget you, especially when you're in a mood like that." Came a voice behind them.

Turning they see Aren standing in front of them, carrying his sleeping bag under his arm. Aren's pajamas consisted of a pair of green shorts and black undershirt that revealed his slightly muscular arms.

"Aren?" Ruby asked.

"Sup." He replied.

"What bring you here, Aren? I mean you seem to prefer Jaune's company over any else's." Ryan asked

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Aren replied, "Well… you see… I… thought it would be… uh... nice to get to know you guys better."

"You're embarrassed by the way he's dressed aren't you?" Yang asked, with a knowing grin.

"Yea, as much as I like hanging out with him, does pajamas aren't the most comfortable thing to be around." he responds nervously, before turning to Ruby and saying, "Now about your problem Ruby, don't think that you have no friends, know that you just having meet them yet. Friends can be anyone you meet, you just gotta go up and talk to them."

As Aren finished his short speech, Ryan smiled his friend's explanation to Ruby. He himself should take the advice, but he had grown accustom to isolation in order to keep those around him safe as his father had with him. Yet now he realize that this universe wasn't as dependent as his own, while it still needed help from people that trained to protect it there were more people to protect it not just him and his father, _now_ other can defend themselves and protect others.

His thoughts were soon interrupted, when he noticed a light out of the corner of his eyes. Turning he saw the girl for before. Only this time she had on a black yukata with white around the edges.

Turning to the group, Ryan hear Ruby said in an almost whisper like tone,

"That girl."

Yang seeing that there was some recognition in her voice asked,

"You know her?"

"Not really Yang, we only saw her after the explosion and even at that she only told us who Weiss was, insulted the Schnee Company then left." Ryan responded.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang says as she drags Ruby towards the girl despite her protest.

Turning to Aren, Ryan asked,

"You want to go make a new friend?"

"Nah, I'm good. You?" Aren responded.

"Someone's go to keep them from making any mistakes they might regret later." Ryan answered before getting up and speed up to catch them, just as they got to the girl. Before Ryan could say anything Yang yelled out,

"Hellooooo!" Getting the girl full attention. "I believe you three know each other?"

Shaking his head in disappointment, Ryan decided to lean against the wall near the girl, not close enough to make her uncomfortable, but enough to notice any changes in her aura to avoid another incident like with Weiss.

Slightly confused by the shirtless boy now leaning against the near her, the girl asked, "Aren't you… the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh… yeah! My name's Ruby, But you can just call crater… uh… actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby responded, only to notice the girl just went back to reading her book before acknowledging her answer.

Seeing her sister struggle, Yang took shot at it,

"So… what's your name?"

Signing the girl answered, "Blake."

"Well, Blake I'm Yang!" Yang responded with glee in her voice, "Ruby's older sister! And the guy leaning on the walls Ryan!"

The mentioned did a two fingered wave from his position on the wall, before Yang tried to continue her conversation,

"Uh... I like your bow"

"Thanks." Blake responded, Ryan started to pick up on the annoyance in her aura.

"It goes great with your… pajamas." Yang said trying to keep the conversation going but noticing the awkwardness of it."

"Right." Blake responded clearly over the conversation.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang asked still not wanting to drop the conversation.

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…" Blake said, hoping that they took the hint. Seeing they didn't move she continued,

"...that I will continue to read…"

Seeing the sisters still weren't taking the hint Ryan decided to intervene,

"Guy let just go. She just want to read her book and we keep interrupting her." he said while kicked of the walk and started to try and herd them back to their sleeping spot.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, while Ryan was trying to get Yang to get back to their sleeping area.

"Huh?" Blake asked, genuinely confused.

"You're book. Does it have a name?" Ruby continued. Looking at Blake's aura Ryan saw that she was slightly enjoying talking about her book.

"Well, it's about a man with two soul, each fighting for control over his body." she said.

That stopped Ryan dead in his tracks. Had any of the girls look they would have seen the look of terror on his face. Being an Aura Guardian, Ryan would always keep tabs on Ash throughout his journey to make sure he was safe. While he hated doing it, he knew that after Mewtwo and Mew's clash that Ash was brave enough to put himself in harm's way to save his friends. It was due to these tabs that Ryan learned about Ash's run in with the King of Pokelantis. Hearing about the books plot Ryan remember how helpless he felt to learn what happened to his "little brother" and couldn't do anything without endangering Lady Ilene's live in the process.

Shaking himself out of that thought, Ryan returned his hearing to the conversation, hearing Yang say,

"Oh yeah… that's real lovely."

Suddenly Ruby stepped forward and said in a pleasant tone,

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monster… they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Smiling Blake asked,

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, any protected the people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby responded, with a look that Ryan had come to know as the reason Ash made so many friends, the look of pure determination that meant that nothing would stop her from achieving her goal.

Lowering her book Blake responded,

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Seeing that Ruby wasn't going to back down, Ryan smiled at her and ruffled her hair**(much to her annoyance)** before turning to Blake and saying,

"That's why there Huntsmen and Huntresses, Blake. To keep the world's peace and fix anything that we can along the way."

Before anything else could be said, Yang pushed Ryan aside and started hugging and praising Ruby for her ambition, lifting her in the process, which only annoyed her more causing them to start fighting. What neither of them noticed was the position Yang put Ryan and Blake in, while pushing Ryan aside he ended up tripping and landing on top of Blake for a few seconds, before jumping up and apologizing profusely. Now the two were blushing up a storm and trying to aver each other's line of sight to not make things more awkward.

While the two level headed teens tried to retain their levels heads, neither of them noticed the now furious Weiss marching up to Ruby and Yang until she yelled,

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Stopping Yang and Ruby's fight.

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" She continued before realization crossed her face and both Yang and her yelled,

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Seeing a perfect excuse to escape the awkward situation with Blake, Ryan hurriedly got up and started to release aura into his right hand, before placing it on Yang's shoulder. The effect was almost instant as Yang suddenly collapsed immediately, causing Ryan to catch her and swung her arm over his shoulder, surprising the three conscious girls. As he repositioned Yang to make her easier to move, Ruby yell,

"RYAN!"

Turning to her, he moved a finger up to his lips and shushed her before explaining,

"Relax she's fine, Ruby. I just put her to sleep that's all."

"How did you do that, exactly?" Blake asked, a little wary of him now.

Still trying to avoid eye contact with her he responded,

"Well… by pumping enough aura into my hand I overloaded her own aura, rendering her unconscious."

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH A BARBARIC ATTACK!?" Weiss yelled, causing Ruby and Ryan to shush her.

Not knowing how to answer without revealing his secret, Ryan decided the best course of action, avoid answering.

"Does it matter, Weiss? You got what you wanted, it's quiet so you can sleep now. Come on Ruby let's get Yang into her sleeping bag. Weiss, Blake goodnight." He said while trying to keep a calm expression on his face to not make Weiss ask more questions.

Seeing that he was already leaving, Ruby waved good bye before running over to Ryan and helping him with Yang a little. Watching them leave for a while, Blake realized that her eyes were glued to Ryan the whole time. He seemed to be respectful and well-mannered but he held a secret that had something to go with that aura trick he did. Not wanting to worry about it anymore Blake picked up the candle she was using for light before blowing it out.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said above, I had something's to get in order in school so I couldn't focus on my story as much. I hope you like the third chapter AuraGuardianRyan out.<strong>


End file.
